yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Meyhane/İngilizce tekli
BAR Vulgar air is blowing from inside, the edge; the spirit of glory escapes within, around. Thousand groan of despair is heard from the trembling ground The dark night descends loose sky thousand graves. Shrieks come from howling dumb stones: Appeared as if ruined homesare out of their graves! Longing opened her mouth in slit crack wall! . a mourning smoke is coming down from oil lamp In the dust and smoke the cracked houses are rising The one who enters feel regret for the life of that world The one who leaves is a stranger for the affairs of the world. The .......of the comers spilled down like drinks, And his hopes are groveling as broken glasses. spirit of humanity is overwhelmed with waves of red wine On the face of cupbearer devilish can be seen Look at that boozer, in his mind he had the the idea neither the past nor future ... He isn’t strong anymore, holding caustic poison in his hands Waiting to end the life at the youngest age. bitterness of his life left deep scars on his forehead ... on his forehead full of deep wrinkles paled with sorrow Nothing can be read about the meaningless destiny except that In dumb and frozen glance eternal forgetfulness is felt I felt bored yesterday evening, I've been wandering the streets; Finally, I've chosen a place that I never knew before. When finished, a row house, one after the wrecks, Sunken ceiling, dark, miserable shop; Within a table, or the surrounding cemetery Expulsion is a very sad teneşir have been dead! Appeared next to an old tattered scrap cedar. Injured, ten or fifteen matted legless chairs, Broken bottles, a zinc tray Five-ten glass, two or three test ... Then bench Rollovered a dirty chest .. a lamp on the shelf .burning soothily In front a cluster: Fes, skullcap, cardigan, jacket, aba Moved standing, miserable conversation, Makes this darkness more scary -Sheep Dmitri, give a little bit more this evening ... -More, we understand that, but what about the ones you drank before ? -You delete -Really? Scoreboard: but not deleted! Look, the ceiling was invisible chalk ... -Especially! -Our cash money ... Did not last dime you? -Oh , appetizers run out ... Put a little pickle Master is missed ...Rest in peace -Hasan , you sing how shy and coy! What is that song ... Oh, do not have another? Yeah I really like this! -Omar, what coqueting? You sing a little bit. Ahmed-have caught a cold, no voice at all ... -No sound? Pop-up now,drink some rakı ! What are you doing tomorrow? -What would I do... Here! -Dimitri Soup Shop, fill! Why stopping there? -who came? Father Arif. -Bear, come look., Closer -Hello!. -Sit down a little... -Dimitri, hey, don’t think I was free, that's money! We understand... Cigarette be companion-burn... -Oh, our Father Arif drinking without water! He must have problem. -If he passes out it’s okey, not the man not sleep before. Heads are getting fierce Mouth, nose, especially the voices all confused; I looked, Stood in front of the open door ,, Lantern in the hands of a man, a woman next to. after five –ten minutes thought, Women also entered that disgusting dark world. Her eyes blurred with pain, her face had been fever because of the shame, Devastated helpless body trembling in sorrow. Later towards the Father said: -I mean, wife and children transported here now! -Oh, what is it you do? Shame a little ... -Your Mother, and I, we had brats feel hungry! -What business, what power, day and night drinking plain; -Don 't think I wonder what kids in the house? -Yes, you do not have the job manually apply the door; -Bring to swallow every inch of this drunk, a lot of Bring your money! -Poor me ... washing, wood, every day of occupation, Finally, do not have the money in-one, hand in hand, head first! He boards, soiled or have passed: No halim ... God knows, forced standing stop! Did not work, I always start the so many years; He children naked, poor accustom; The neighborhood knows that you got me. Dower house beybabam donatmıştı grass. What happened now that article? Ate to sell gambling. Yes, gambling eaten, as well as Karşılar'da (1) eat! The girl grew up, no space, how is that? Asking, "We is not drunk daughter chastity? Cancel oh!" Women who said, "Not true, not" going to say. This is what kind of knew that it hurts the helpless. My sweet angel, no luck there: Your Mother idiot like me, a drunk your father! Necip seat cushion has also school ... Journeyman said: "Eight months and I did not especially What weekly, monthly ... nor I will be your father Gambler, the son of the incense servant to eat less! "I got fired, Mom crying saying poor children ... Only that his mother? No one trusts the world! Let it be that a man ignorant of staying in There ... I said: but not blame him: He was reading every morning brawl his cuz; Although the eye of what the book Not detach. There are no.Necip happened three days ago: Where is my father? I absolutely want it, not say? Look into trouble! Darkened waters, this time traveling woman ever? He is one of the drunk, the streets keep calling me that ... How to find a baby? Tomorrow comes I said maybe. But the child that not stop.I see No way to console; neighbor Hüseyin Agha. I have Tripping flattened the world to take time. My mother does not mean my kid would like. In this state before the eye can see! The guy, now look at me, be merciful to a little ... Drop it bad thing, drink enough is enough. Gentlemen, Chiefs, and you find a counsel, You might also have a son ... -Hasan, what did you say? -Drop, bad woman ha! -Mine was a lot more. Do not! -Surely either! Divorced for him. Halim does not hear You? -Women inherent in my ear as soon as mine. I nearly said women's shoes are as follows: Moved a little time, then replaced. Women hear these words, stood ; The guy listened tombstone simple manner. Opened mouth, finally, had been opened! Overflowed and spilled the eternal damnation Become a wicked bitch you-hell, go: Divorced! - I see: You, my neighbor, thoroughly drunk; -Wake him -don’t touch him. - Let him Is Guy, wake up? I do not know, the woman fainted!